Lily and Prongs
by Lily Potter4
Summary: L/J story : Will be a bit mature, but not as much now ... snogging, chocolate covered Sirius ..... I don't know what else !
1. Default Chapter

Lily and Prongs   
  
Lily sighed, and stuffed her book in her bag. No way was she going to get  
through it, not with this racket going on outside. She stepped outside the  
compartment, to see where the banging and racket was coming from.   
She dived back into the compartment. Adair was in there already, her sleek  
straight ice blond hair perfect with not one strand out of place, her clear  
blue eyes cool, and her pale skin un blemished. She looked totally  
unstressed and calm.  
"Now what, Lily ?"  
"Potter."  
Adair grinned. It looked almost out of place on such a sophisticated face.   
"Oh. Not this again. It's 6th year! I think you should get over it. It says right  
here that stress can cause early wrinkles." She pointed to her Witch Weekly  
magazine.   
"Bring it on."  
"You mean you would actually ... deal ... with wrinkles?"  
"Why not? What can you do?"  
"Get a face lift."  
"So ... you'd have staples in your scalp instead?"  
Adair shrugged and tossed her hair.   
"Where's Sirius ?"  
Lily grinned.  
"Since when do you care ?"  
Adair blushed, slightly pink.  
"Sirius? You like SIRIUS ?" Lily crowed.  
Sirius poked his head inside the compartment.  
"Did I hear my name ladies?"  
Adair buried her head in her book. Sirius grinned.   
"Hey Adair! How are ya?"  
"I'm good." Came her muffled voice from her book.  
"So ... 6th year ! Are we going to have as much fun as last year?"  
Lily cut in. "Ya, Sirius. You could never tell by looking at her, but she's a  
really prankster !"  
She and Sirius continued to throw things back and forth at each other, and  
talking about all the great pranks she had pulled, embarrassing the their  
target even more, when they were suddenly interrupted. Lily was just about  
to throw a curse at Sirius, ( which would have made a heavy ball fly at his  
head ) when she was interrupted. She was half way through, so a VERY  
heavy ball fell on her foot. She cried out in pain .  
"JAAAAAAAAAAMES ! Get OUT of here !" She screeched in the general  
direction of the boy who had come in the compartment.   
"No thanks. I was just looking for Aimee. Has anyone seen her ?"  
"WE HAVE NOT SEEN YOUR SLUT ! NOW GET OUT OF HERE !" Lily yelled.  
James grinned at her howling in pain.   
"You know Lily, maybe you should consider becoming a slut. Then you  
might actually get a boy friend."  
Lily stood up, the pain subsiding rapidly.   
"Don't you EVER tell me that again."  
James grinned playfully at her. She wound her arm back, and ...  
  
***  
  
"Ow James, she really got you."  
"No. Really."  
James scowled at his best friend.   
"O well. It doesn't hurt."  
"Sure it doesn't ! I bet it hurts even more, being the fact that the object of  
your affections punched you."  
"Lily? The object of my affections? Ya, that'll be the day."  
"You know it."  
"Whatever."   
James grinned thoughtfully.   
"What are you thinking about?" Asked Sirius.  
"Well, with an arm like that, she'd probably be good at-"  
"Never mind. I don't want to hear. I'll leave you and your sick minded  
fantasies alone for now."  
James grinned at him. Sirius left to find Remus, and James went off in hot  
pursuit of his girl friend.   
  
***  
  
"- He makes me so MAD! I could punch him all day long!"  
Adair sighed, and pressed her forehead against the window, and closed her  
eyes. Her thoughts easily averted to a chocolate covered Sirius. Mmm ...  
  
***  
  
James spotted Aimee. She was talking to another guy. He came up behind  
her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and started kissing her ear.  
She stiffened. He pulled away.  
"What is it?" He asked. He looked across at the guy she was talking to.  
Amos Diggory, with a very smug smile on his face."  
Aimee, who certainly had a bad side, leered at James.   
"Oh, sorry James. There's something I forgot to tell you. Your ass is in the  
garbage can. Figure it out."  
James stumbled back.   
What ?!  
  
  
***  
  
"REEMY!" Sirius hollered down the train.  
Remus' head came out of the compartment.  
"SIRIUS!"  
Sirius waved, and walked into the compartment. James was sitting there,  
totally silent, the puff of his cheek beginning to show.   
"Hey, Remus. How was your summer?"  
"It was great!"  
"Even with the ..." Sirius trailed off.  
"Yes, even with them." Remus said, with a sadistic half smile.   
"James ... what happened to you?"  
Remus grinned.   
"Our little Jamsie here was being cheated on."  
Sirius cracked up.   
"JAMES? Mr. Greatest Score? Our James? CHEATED ON? HAHAHA!"  
"It really isn't that funny. It's humiliating." James spoke up. But then a sly grin crossed his face.  
"I can't let this ruin my reputation. It mustn't It can't. By the time school starts, I have to have a  
new girlfriend."  
"Uh . Do you mean by the time classes start, or by the time we get off the train?'  
"Hmm ... Well, I have to set at a standard for myself ... By the time we get off the train."  
'Well, good luck. That gives you, roughly, 1 hour, 7 minutes and 6 seconds."  
James stood up, bowed slightly, grinned, and walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"Anya! You're here! I was beginning to wonder where you had gone."  
"Oh, hi Lily. Hi Adair! How was your summer?"  
"It was great. Until I got here, and I had to look at James Potter's ugly mug again."  
"Oh, Lily. He's a perfectly good boy. And you torture him so ..."  
"He tortures me!"  
"Whatever. You should have heard all the boys lusting after you in the compartment ... Quentin,  
Jeff, Taylor ... all of them. Well, I'm not surprised."  
"What is that supposed to mean?'  
"Well, you are, after all, the most popular girl in our year."  
"Me? Yea right. That'll be the day."  
"Oh Lily ... It was very cute. I think you would look best with Jeff."  
"Ya, Jeff's not bad ..."  
  
  
***  
  
James strutted down the train, until he came to the infamous compartment number six. It was  
infamous, of course, for being the resting place of such females as Lily Evans, Adair Stevens, and  
Anya Krazowski, the three most popular, most gorgeous girls at Hogwarts, in any year. It was no  
secret the Adair lusted for Sirius, and Sirius lusted equally after her. Anya was ... well, for the  
moment at least, single. Hmm ... for the moment. He made up his mind, and strode purposefully  
into the compartment. Lily's eyes narrowed when she saw him. He walked right up to Anya.   
"Could I see you outside for a second?"  
Anya smiled at him and nodded, she left, feeling the slits ( that had once been big green eyes )  
following her.   
  
***  
  
"Hey Anya ! How was your summer?"  
"It was great. How about you James?"  
"It was good ... I was just wondering if you wanted to ... go to Hogsmead with me."  
"Are you asking me out?" Asked Anya shrewdly.   
"Maybe ... it all depends on what you'll say."  
"Of course ... if you are .... I would say yes."  
James smiled at her, kissed her softly, and then ran out to tell his friends."  
  
***  
  
"You did WHAT ?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 


	2. The train ... DUH DUH DUH !

Lily and Prongs  
  
Chapter # 2   
  
Disclaimer : Everything you recognize belongs to the great JK Rowling, yes, the greatest. The  
magnificent ( yes, magnificent , hehe ) plot belongs to me. As do Anya, Adair and some other  
people I might invent, but haven't yet !  
  
This is the first part of what I believe with be a duo or a trilogy.   
  
Takes place in LILY and JAMES' 6th year !   
  
***  
  
"You did WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"  
  
***  
  
Sirius reached out and put a hand on the wall. He could feel it shaking.   
"What the-"  
James walked in, looking very smug about something.   
"That, my friends, is how it's done."  
"James, do you have something to do with the walls shaking?"  
"Yes."  
"What is it?"  
'Lily having a tantrum."  
"Oh...About what, exactly?"  
"I'm going out with Anya."  
"YOU ARE?" Chorused Sirius and Remus.   
"Good on you!" Sirius yelled.  
Remus just gurgled. He had, obviously, never told James about his  
infatuation with Anya, he had never told anyone. He just supposed it was  
obvious enough. He smiled, just the same, however, and congratulated  
James. Inside, however, it was a different story .   
  
***  
  
"HOW COULD YOU? ARE YOU TOTALLY OUT OF YOUR MIND ? HOW LONG HAVE  
YOU LIKED POTTER ? HOW MUCH HAVE YOU BEEN NOT TELLING ME ? HOW  
LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME ? WHEN YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE  
THAT ... THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING ? ARGH ! THE ENTIRE  
THING MAKES ME SICK ! WHY POTTER ? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ?   
  
***  
  
James grinned as he over heard this. How this amused him to no end. His smile faltered a bit as he  
thought about Anya actually taking this not - so - subtle message and dumping him ... He didn't  
think his reputation ( or his ego ) would survive two dumpings in the same day.   
  
***  
  
'WE'RE YOU NOT THERE WHEN HE PLAYED ALL THOSE FOUL TRICKS ON ME ?  
WERE YOU NOT THERE ? I MEAN, TO ACTUALLY CONTEMPLATE GOING OUT  
WITH HIM ! IT IS JUST ... UNTHINKABLE ! REMEMBER THE TIME WHEN ...'  
  
***  
  
Snape smiled lifelessly at Lucius. He had been totally tuned out, but, naturally, he responded to  
Lucius' joke. At least, he thought it was a joke. Uh oh ...  
"What the bloody hell are you smiling at, Snape ?"  
"Uh ..."  
"How could the fact that Voldemort has accepted me into his circle possibly be funny ?'  
"Um ..."  
"When are you going to see him? I'm beginning to think that you are all talk and no action ..."  
Snape tuned out again as Lucius rambled on about the greatness of Voldemort. And how  
everyone should join. And evil thought crossed Severus' mind. Think of the power ... think of it.  
It's what you've always wanted. This Voldemort guy could really get me places ...  
  
***  
  
Lily calmed down. Compartment number 6 finally stopped shaking.  
"Are you just about done ?" Asked Adair, cool as you please.   
"No, I just wanted to say that-"  
"I think you've said quite enough." Said Anya shortly.  
"Oh Anya. This has nothing to do with YOU. Don't get mad at me."  
"Why would I be mad ?And, on the contrary, I think this has a lot to do with me."  
"No, it doesn't. It has everything to do with my hate for Potter."  
"You hate him ? Geez, I never knew that." Said Anya very sarcastically. "But look Lily. He's MY  
choice. You're not going out with him, so don't complain. Just because you're the most popular  
girl in our year, doesn't mean you can rule everything. And certainly not me." And Anya stalked  
out. Adair shrugged at Lily, and then went out after Anya. Lily, for the first time at Hogwarts, felt  
very much alone.   
  
***  
  
"Oh ... wonder of a wonders ... the walls have stopped shaking !" Exclaimed an ecstatic Sirius.  
His bones had begun rattling about 5 minutes ago, and he really didn't enjoy the feeling. But, it  
was over !   
"Wow, Lily seemed to get over that fast." James commented.   
"FAST?! She's been going at it for at least half an hour."  
"More." Remus commented.   
"Well, that went well." James commented, just as Anya stalked into the compartment number 12,  
followed by Adair. Sirius moved over so Adair could sit next to him, and Anya sat between James  
and Remus . "This is torture' Remus thought, as he watched Anya grab James' hand. James  
smiled down at her.  
"What's wrong ?"  
"Lily spazzed out about James, Anya took a hissy, and stalked out." Supplied Adair.   
"Is Lily all alone ?" Asked Remus   
"Ya ... I think she is. Serves her right." Interjected Anya angrily.   
"What's up with you, Anya?" Asked Sirius, Angrily. "Lily's one of my best friends. And just as  
sure as you obviously didn't want her bad - mouthing James around you, which you had never  
minded before, I don't want you bad mouthing Lily."  
"Fine. Whoever doesn't want to hear it, leave."  
Sirius, Remus and Adair stood up, wand walked out, leaving James and Anya alone.   
Anya was shocked, but all James could think about was that this was a perfect make out  
opportunity.   
  
***  
  
"...And then they both walked out, and left me all a-lone ..." Lily sobbed on Jeff's shoulder. Lily  
was not one to take easily to crying. Jeff smiled down at her. He had Lily, his Lily, the girl with  
the attitude, and the hard to get manner, crying - no, sobbing - on his shoulder. He pulled Lily  
closer to him, and let her cry on. After about 10 minutes, her lifted her face up, and kissed her  
cheek.  
"What was that for?' Lily asked, confused.   
He didn't answer. Instead he kissed her on the other cheek.  
"What -"  
But she didn't say anymore. His mouth was over hers. She couldn't help it. She totally melted into  
the kiss. He was a good kisser, the best she had ever been with, for sure. And, there was a certain  
sort of passion put into the kiss which she had never felt. Like he was pouring his heart out. She  
pressed closer against him, and he kissed her more forcefully. She couldn't believe it. This was  
totally nuts ! She barely even knew the guy ! She pulled away frantically, not believing what she  
was doing. He smiled at her. Jesus ! He was good looking. She had always known that, of course,  
but, honestly ! He was HOT ! In a weird sort of way. He didn't have the charisma, the confidence  
that made James attractive ... Hold on. Why was she thinking about James ? This guy had blond /  
brown hair, blue eyes, dimples ... She smiled at him, climbed higher on his lap, and leaned back in.  
She could feel a little open mouth this time ...  
  
***  
  
Sirius poked his head in Compartment number 6. It was empty.   
"Where on earth did she go?'  
Adair looked worried, which was not very typical of her.  
"What's wrong ?"  
"Well ..." She said, choosing her words carefully. "Lily was in a state I had never seen her in  
before, when we left. Normally she's loud, obviously, but very posed. Very confident. Like James.  
Well, when we left, her face was red from screaming, but pale, and pasty almost, from what Anya  
had said. She started to shake when I walked out the door."  
"Why on earth would you walk out on her ?" Screamed Sirius, angrily. "Some best friend you are!  
How could you do that to her ?'  
"I DON'T KNOW WHY ! I just did ! Alright ?"  
Remus just stood, there, complacently, watching those two fight it out.   
Sirius looked angrier that he ever had.   
"What's that noise ?"  
"Hmm ?' Asked Adair.   
"That noise ... I can hear it. It's weird."  
Adair listened too.   
"O ya ..."  
Sirius made his way down the train, putting his ear near every door, listening. He reached  
compartment number 9.   
"AHA ! We have a winner !"  
He pulled back the door compartment, and nearly fell backwards in surprise.   
"LILY?!"  
  
***  
  
James was in full swing with Anya, if you know what I mean. All of a sudden, James pulled away,  
and walked out the door, without looking back.  
  
***  
  
What on earth was I doing in there ? Thought James. He had never had this problem before. He  
didn't like Anya, obviously, he just wanted the benefits. But now, there was a gnawing guilt at the  
edge of his mind, telling him NO ! He didn't like the feeling. He worried that he might have  
picked up some of Remus' decency.   
  
***  
  
Lily broke apart from Jeff as fast as lightning. She caught Adair and Sirius looking shocked out of  
their minds, but slowly, Sirius' expression turned upwards into a grin.   
"Lels - Bells!" He called, in his stupid, annoying nick for her. "Who's is THIS ?"  
"Uh ... this ... this is ... Jeff. Jeff Taylor."  
Sirius extended a hand.   
"I don't believe we've met."  
Jeff grinned. "Too bad. I've heard a ton about you, of course."  
"What ever do you mean?" Said Sirius, in the tone of a British Old Lady taking tea.   
"Come on ! Who hasn't heard of the famous Sirius Black? Where's the famous side kick, James  
Potter ? I want to meet him to !"  
"Sorry, you won't be catching him anywhere around here. Right now, he's making out in a  
compartment with his new hubby, but even if he wasn't, Lily's here, so that would make it  
impossible for him to come."  
'For who to come?" Asked the voice of James.  
"You."  
"Oh. Alright. Well, I'm here anyway ! Look like you're stuck with me."  
"And you're not stuck on Anya. Where is she?"  
"In the compartment."  
"GOOD MAN!" Roared Sirius.   
They did a crazy little slapping on back thing, while everyone else looked on, confused.  
"Why does that make him good ?" Asked Jeff, curious.  
"Because he doesn't belong with Anya. I know it. He knows it. Hell, we should ALL know it ! He  
belongs with my little Lels-Bells here!"   
Lily's mouth dropped in surprise. Then she shut it again.   
"Excuse me? Potter ? YA RIGHT. That'll be the day. Besides. I already know who I belong  
with."  
And she leaned over again, and kissed Jeff again.  
7 minutes later, James, looking disgusted, pulled them apart.   
"Would you go get a room ? I mean, that was disgusting."  
"We already had one." Said Lily, grinning, batting her eyelashes up at him.  
"Oh, my, God. That is DISGUSTING !" James cried.   
"You mean to say. Mr. Player Potter here is a virgin?"  
James scowled at her, and walked out of the compartment.   
  
  
***  
  
'Firs' years over here!' Called the gigantic man. Lily ran over to him( though she was obviously  
not a first year ) and lept on him.   
"Hagrid !" She said, lovingly. "How was your summer ?"  
"It was 'ow you'd expect. 'Ow about you lot ?'  
"It was a great summer !"  
"Any guys in yer life?" Asked Hagrid, with his eyes twinkling.  
Lily blushed. Hagrid nodded.   
"Is it James Potter?"  
Lily's mouth dropped open. How did he know ... wait ... know what? She didn't want him ... right  
? She quickly re - shut it.  
"Nope. Not James. Not now , not Ever." She added the last part on when she saw his mouth open  
slightly to say something.   
  
***  
  
Dumbledore shuffled the papers around on his desk. He was looking for something. Out of the  
blue, he took out a sack, and sprinkled some powder into the fire. He looked considerably  
distressed.   
"Why, hello Finkle."  
"Hello Dumbledore, how are you?"  
"Well, I have to be down at the feast in a few seconds. However ... I fear I must tell you  
something."  
"What is it ?"  
"It has gone missing."  
"What has ?"  
"It ..."  
Finkle gasped. He turned bright white.   
"Oh my God ..."  
  
***  
  
  
  



End file.
